Wing Production
Wing production is the ability to produce wings from one's body. Characters *Lowri Elan Petrelli has this ability synthetically, given to her using ability granting. *Savajna Suresh also has this ability naturally. *Macie Petrelli will also possess this ability naturally. *Cassidy Rushton will manifest this ability naturally. *Peter Petrelli has mimicked this ability in World 2. *Abbie Gray has mimicked the ability. *Noah Gray has also mimicked the ability. *Connor Riley possesses this ability naturally. *Nieve Brook will also have this ability naturally. Limits 'Lowri Elan Petrelli' In Lowri's case, the ability is reflexive, and she will always automatically produce large golden-brown wings from her shoulders when falling from a height. Her wingspan is slightly larger than her arm span. She cannot consciously suppress or block the wing production, but they will disappear if the ability is blocked by other means such as ability negation. In addition to automatically releasing, she can also force the wings out, but this is painful, and she therefore prefers to produce them by jumping from a height. Lowri can carry up to three others with her when flying, since her wings are exceptionally strong. The ability also seems to give her hollow bones in order to make her lighter when flying, and when her wings are not in use they vanish seamlessly inside her scapula bones. She gained two vertical scars on the back of her shoulders when she first used the ability, but since then using it leaves no mark, and doesn't even hurt if it's allowed to occur reflexively. Similarly to flight, the ability also protects against any negative effects of flying, such as air resistance, low air pressures, low oxygen content and low temperature. She chooses to wear clothing which exposes her shoulders whenever she wants to fly, to prevent the wings from damaging her clothes. [[Savajna Suresh|'Savajna Suresh']] Unlike Lowri, Savajna can also give wings to others in addition to himself. He also seems to find it easier to force the wings out without a fall. The ability doesn't seem to hurt or scar him, and it doesn't hollow his bones, and the wings vanish without a trace when removed. 'Macie Petrelli' Unlike with the other two, Macie's wings appear more delicate, resembling an insect's wings instead of bird wings. However, they are stronger and more resilient than their appearance. She will be able to produce these wings at will from her shoulder blades, but they will not be strong enough to tear through any material, and therefore her shoulders would have to be bare for her to use them. The wings will vanish completely when not in use. She will only be able to give herself wings, not others. 'Cassidy Rushton ' Cassidy's wings will be different yet again. Hers will be invisible, noticeable only by their giant dark shadows. She will be able to grow her wings at will, and this will be commanded by thought. She is not able to give others wings, and whilst her wings are strong enough to support the weight of other people or objects, her arms may not be. She will not manifest this ability until she is nearing the end of her teenage years. [[Peter Petrelli World 2|'Peter Petrelli']] Peter's limits reflect the fact that he mimicked this ability from both Lowri and Savajna. He would produce wings reflexively if he ever fell and was unable to use flight, and he can deliberately give wings to himself and to others. The wings produced would resemble bird wings. 'Abbie Gray' Abbie has similar limits to Peter, having mimicked both versions of the ability. 'Noah Gray' Noah too has similar limits to Peter and Abbie. 'Connor Riley' Connor's wings are similar to Cassidy's, dark and appearing as shadows. He manifested this ability when he was a day old. At the moment, his wings are small, but they will grow as he grows. They will be powerful enough to enable him to fly for many miles. He can produce these wings at will. 'Nieve Brook' Nieve will be capable of giving wings to herself and to others, and using these wings to fly. Her own wings will always be made out of dark brown feathers. Other people's wings will vary in appearance, but each individual's wings will always look the same way. She will need physical contact with a person to make the wings emerge. Because of this, she will develop the habit of tapping her own shoulders before flying, even though she won't need the contact in her own case. The wings will disappear entirely when the ability is not in use, leaving no mark at all. Similar Abilities *Flight is the ability to fly without any means of support *Gravity manipulation can be used to fly by removing gravity *Levitation can be used to levitate oneself *Weather manipulation and sky manipulation can be used to produce powerful winds and fly on them *Aerokinesis, elementas and elementokinesis can all be used to fly by manipulating air *Metamorphing and superhuman anatomy can be used to give oneself wings *Animal mimicry can be used to fly by turning into a bird, bat or winged insect *Half-animal mimicry can be used to fly by mimicking half of a flying animal *Mythological mimicry can be used to fly by mimicking a flying creature *Formshifting can also be used to mimic a flying animal or airborne object and therefore fly Category:Abilities